rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scout Rabbids
Scout Rabbids is the 19th episode of the first season of Rabbids Invasion Sypnosis The captain of the squirrel patrol enlists the Rabbids as the squirrel scouts. Plot It started for a group of rabbids walking down on the streets once a rabbid accidentally knock himself at a garbage bin. All of the rabbids taught it was fun and kept knocking themselves over and over turn at a time. Meanwhile, a scout leader named Timothy Glaunt for the squirrel patrols. He was trying to find members to join his scouts but unfortunately nobody wants to join the patrol due to several reasons. The rabbids kept doing it until Timothy loses his hopes and put the papers away in the garbage bin with no hopes and depression. The #2 rabbid goes to the bin and takes out the papers that the leader had thrown. Then they started a throwing fight by using littering papers. However, one of them accidentally throw to Timothy who was desperate for the others to join in. He saw them throwing away the papers that were supposed to put in the garbage bin. He picks them up and put it back in the garbage bin again. He shows discipline and manners towards the rabbids until he does the motto in front of them. The rabbids shows interests of doing the motto. Much to Timothy's pleasure and hopes. He gives reminders to them and rewards them squirrel badges for joining the patrol as recruits. The rabbids were pleased and obedient to their own leader to do good deeds for the people in need for help. The leader saw her purse accidentally dropped itself and goes returning it but in a sneaky way to avoid assaults. Timothy reminds them again and do the motto as usual. Suddenly, after they discussed something to do, one of them accidentally do the reverse way(returning it but using trash for their belongings). Although the #1 rabbid do like the leader does, he was demoted due to the actions the rabbids wasn't supposed to do. The leader goes to Mona to take back the trash that the rabbid putted in there. He had to do it sneaky so he dosen't got himself attacked but was exposed. The old lady misunderstoods and attack him instead of asking him. Soon, the lady calls the police, Thimothy ends up arrested and the rabbids continue to make weird poses. Cast *Damien Laquet - Rabbids Characters *The Rabbids *Deputy Garrett *Mona Clouseau *Timothy Glaunt Quotes *'Mona': Who do you think you are? ---- *'Mona': A whole gang! *'Deputy Garrett': Man! Granny assault on Oak Street. ---- *'Mona': You won't get away with this! Go away with you! ---- *'Deputy Garrett': What the heck is goin' on? ---- *'Mona Clouseau': I'm warning you! I'm--tapping call the police! oh! They know me! *'Thimothy': Huh? *'Louie's Wife': Amd they'll take care of-- you! ---- *'Deputy Garrett': You! You're under arrest! *'Timothy': Huh? No! I just wanna help. Gallery image-5F95_5263C65C.jpg Rabbids-Invasion-Episode-7-Scout-Rabbids--Jurassic-Rabbid--Moo-Rabbids.jpg Trivia Main antagonist (s): Squirrel Patrol Captain (Thimothy) Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes